hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reltih
God Reltih Floda is actually Adolf Hitler himself, but from an alternate/another universe. His world is a mirror-universe version of the Downfall Universe. Reltih is created by Steven1991 and made his first appearance in his parody "Reltih plans to conquer Berlin". He can be seen as the ultimate villain that the parodies has yet seen, as he not only wants to destroy Hitler, but also all parodies. However, aside from Steven1991's own parodies, he was hardly ever featured in parodies by other Untergangers. Fictional biography Whereas Downfall Hitler (actually every Hitler) failed at everything, Reltih managed to conquer the entire Earth (called Htrae in his universe). He's also smarter and stronger than his counterparts. By conquering his home planet, Reltih also lead the world through advanced technologic inventions such as space traveling etc. Recently, the Izan's (his army) managed discovered dimension traveling. An expedition sent by Reltih traveled to the Downfall universe. Reltih is angry because his counterpart Adolf Hitler is a weak old senile insane man who bring doom upon himself, but also his own men. Not wanting to be associated with a man like Hilter, Reltih plans to invade the Earth in the Downfall universe, destroy Berlin, kill Hitler, and most of all: destroy all parodies because they mock at every Hitler. Reltih also targeted Hermann Otto Fegelein and Heinrich Himmler because both them and their antics are the main source for the parodies, but they both managed to escape. The result is that Reltih became the new Antic Master, replacing both Fegelein and Himmler. He uses unlimited powers and top technology for pulling antics on Hitler. Reltih also plans to kill every Hitler there is. Scenes with Reltih uses a special effect by Windows Movie Maker, giving it a black-blue colour. Appearances in other parodies As of this writing, the only non-Steven1991 parody to feature Reltih is the third season of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa. He first appeared in the third episode, but his identity was hidden and not revealed until the fourth episode. Both episodes were made by F-A Alexander. Trivia *Somewhere in the 1970s, a newspaper in Córdoba, Argentina, sparked controversy after announcing the death of a man called Reltih Floda. *Reltih is obviously Hitler backwards. However, whereas Adolf is the first name and Hitler the surname, Reltih is his first name and Floda his surname. The same thing goes for his crew: **Otto Gunsche: Ehcsnug Otto **Wilhelm Burgdorf: Frodgrub Mlehliw **Alfred Jodl: Ldoj Derfla **Wilhelm Keitel: Letiek Mlehliw (he's not related to Frodgrub) **Hans Krebs: Sberk Snah **Joseph Goebbels: Slebbeog Hpesoj **Hermann Fegelein: Nielegef Nnamreh (has nothing to do with "Battle for Planet Nielegef") **Heinrich Himmler: Relmmih Hcirnieh **Berlin: Nilreb **Nazi: Izan **Earth: Htrea Differences Both Reltih and his crew totally differs from Hitler and the Nazis: *Jodl is known to object Hitler's plans, Ldoj agrees with every plan, and acts as his yes-man. *Frodgrub is not drunk like his Downfall counterpart. He is also a good singer. *Unlike Gunsche, Ehcsnug speaks more, also he's more angry. *Whereas Hitler was personally against things like sexual things, drinking etc; Reltih was a forestander of it. *His army never screws up, so he never has to rant against them. (he actually doesn't rant at all). He also has more trust in his men than Hitler does. Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Deserted articles Category:Hitler's enemies